Love notes
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: I've never tried ths at all before so it may not be perfect. Darlings getting love notes... Just a one shot.


Okay I know I'm odd, anyways this was done by request not saying by who XD. Warnings of angst, two girls in love and fluff if you don't like I suggest you go else were. I don't own these characters I just borrowed them for a little while. I have to say I am rather getting into the series, so you can probably expect some more, after all I like a good fairy tale or two and I've never been one for the traditional telling of such tales. I've kind of edited over people finding out that Darling was behind the white knight it was important for this story.

Love notes.

Darling Charming had never expected to be the recipient of a love note but here one was, it was simple as such notes went but its words struck at something deep within the princess. Darling ran her blue eyes over the words for what must have been the hundredth time that day. 'To the most beautiful princess of my heart Darling. If magic would grant me just one wish I would wish to know how to win your heart for my own. Your admirer.' The youngest of the Charming siblings at first contemplated this was some kind of joke but as the day went past no one had said anything to her about the note and the words of this hidden admirer of hers seemed to be very serious.

It was because of this fact the princess decided that for now she would hold off on making any rash judgements on this notes sender and wait to see if any more notes came. As she contemplated this love note Darling came to some further realizations about why the sender might wish to remain unseen which were that some of the princes at the school were rather shy and they might feel inhibited about coming to her directly about their feelings. There was also the fact that that there was nothing quite like a girl having a big brother or in her case two who might object to you to make someone want to hide who they were when they tried to woo someone for their own.

It was not until Darling opened her locker a week after the first note had appeared yet another note written in the same hand sat inside waiting for her. The princess stared at it with surprise in her blue eyes for a few moments, to be honest since a week had almost passed since the last note Darling had begun to think that maybe there was not going to be another note yet here one was. The white blond haired young women reached out she lifted the letter and opened it her eyes quickly taking in the next message of her admirer. 'My Dearest and most noble hearted of all princess. If I could choose just one to be mine in my whole life you Darling would be my choice. Your admirer.'

Darling felt her cheeks heating with a blush she hastily shoved the note into her bag and carried onto class. The white haired princess hated damsel in distress class, though she knew all the rules and always received a pass she wanted to be the one doing the saving not be the one being saved. How Darling longed for a princess of her own, someone to save, someone to protect and love. The white haired princess could still remember how wonderful and right it had felt to take Ravens hand in hers and to protect her from the dragon. Yes she had saved Apple from her curse but Darling did not feel the same pull towards the blond haired princess as she did towards the dark Raven. The white blond princess had to admit that she didn't like the fact that the fairy tale world was not at all ready to accept someone like her existed yet.

All through class Darling found her eyes drawn towards the dark haired witch, if only she could explain to Raven how she felt for her and that the reason that she had been able to save Apple was because she had been worried about how badly Raven was reacting to losing her roommate to her mother's plotting. Darlings mind had been so full of the one she loved when she woke the other princess that she knew this was the reason her kiss had worked so well on the blond princess. True love it was not something that the white haired princess had ever contemplated feeling for anybody during her life time let alone Raven but yet she was sure that it was so.

When her classes were over for the day Darling went back to her locker to put a few things away before returning to her dorms and was surprised to find a second note waiting for her. With her hands shaking slightly Darling picked it up and read what this third note contained. 'To the princess of my heart. When you are sad my heart is sad with you, when you try not cry I wish I could be the one you could cry with and when you sigh I wish I could know why. Your admirer.' Darling felt herself blushing it was clear that somebody had noticed that she was very sad about not being able to tell Raven how she felt for her or to be with her.

With a deep sigh Darling made her way back to her dorm room, were she did her homework before heading to bed. Unsurprisingly the white haired princess's dreams were filled with Raven, but the dark haired lady was saying the words of the mysterious letter writer to her. When Darling woke the next morning she lay in bed contemplating her dreams very glad that today was Saturday and she didn't have to attend classes. Very reluctantly the blue eyed princess dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day.

Once she had finished her home work Darling made her way into Bookend, she went into her favourite shop Enchanting books and began to look at the shelves to see if there was anything there which caught her attention. As Darling came to the back of the shop she came to a standstill, right in front of her was the lady who had been in her dreams last night. Raven was browsing the shelves on magic and had tucked under her arm a book on knights, hero's and chivalry. Taking a deep breath Darling decided to approach her crush and talk to her hoping to use the book that she was carrying as a subject of conversation between them. "Hey Raven."

The purple haired woman jumped with surprise, she turned to face the other princess and smiled at her. "Oh hello there Darling I didn't see you there."

Darling smiled at her in a charming way that the family was so famous for. "Why are you getting a book on knighthood, heroes and chivalry?"

"Oh, I was just curious after meeting the white knight, I was hoping to find out more about him...So what brings you in here?" Raven asked the other woman trying not to blush as she talked about the knight who had saved her from the dragon. The witch was as she said very interested in him, mostly because he was such a mystery and he had saved her...which was strange in its own way considering who her mother was.

"I just came to have a look around see if anything caught my attention, they carry a lovely selection of romance novels here and I felt like something light after the week of school I had. I will admit I've been a bit stressed lately and could use a good book to unwind with."

"Stressed that does not sound like a good thing...Do you want to talk about it?"

Darling smiled at Raven, the white haired princess knew that despite being supposedly evil she had the biggest and kindest heart that she had ever seen. The white haired princess was sure that fate had made a huge mistake making her the daughter of the evil queen and she was not at all surprised that Raven had rejected her fate. "I would like to talk about it. First though books."

The witch laughed gently at the other lady. "I can't blame you I love books. I think I will join you in looking at the romance novels it might be good to try one..."

Together the two went to that section of the shop they both looked them over and chose a few books that took their interest. Darling and Raven both noticed that they tended to be drawn to the same kind romance of novels. These were ones were the baddies were not as they seemed or were cursed to act that way, as well as ones with two women together or others were women hid as men and fell in love with princess's. Despite the fact both of them noticed this fact nether felt quite brave enough to say anything to the other about their book selection.

As she looked over the shelves of romance novels one last time Raven noticed one book in a corner of a shelf at the bottom of the book case. The dark haired young woman felt drawn to it for some reason she squatted down and worked it out of the shelf were it had been half hidden. Once the witch had freed the book she read out the title without really thinking about it. "The lady love of the white knight." This instantly made the two women looked at each other, Raven then turned the book over and read the back out to her white haired companion. "This story is based on an old legend from the time before fairy tales and comes from the far off kingdom of Avalon. Princess Rosalie wishes nothing more than to marry for true love. When she meets the white knight she falls in love with him but her father sets him a seemingly impossible quest to prove his love. Will the white Knight prevail and will love find a way? This sounds interesting I wonder what the original legend was like in comparison to this?"

Darling shrugged at Raven in a way which showed as little interest as possible before she spoke. "It's hard to say as Avalon tends to hold onto its secrets incredibly well."

"That is very true still this should be an interesting read. How about you got all the books you want Darling?" Raven asked her smiling as she placed the book on the pile with her other purchases.

The white haired young woman looked over the books she had selected and gave Raven a nod. "Yeah I'm happy time to pay then how about we head for a drink."

"Sounds good then you can tell me what's bothering you so much."

So it was that the two paid for their purchases before getting a drink and settling down at one of the free tables in Hokas Latte. After a few moments Darling looked across the table at the woman she loved and said softly. "I seem to have a secret admirer. Someone keeps sending me love notes, I thought it might be a joke at first but now I'm not so sure. After all having two older brothers even if one is Dexter might be enough to make someone too shy to approach me openly."

"Well having an admirer sounds lovely to me...I know I was very flattered when your brother Dex wooed me. In the end it didn't work out quiet right, but still it was an experience I wouldn't trade for the world and I'm glad he and I stayed friends after. I can see how you might be worried your brothers are putting this person off coming to you openly however that might not be the only reason this person has chosen to hide from you. They could be worried about your reaction to who they are. Also you've never dated after all so it could be that your admirer is trying to work out if you might even be interested in such a thing."

"That could be so. I'd never looked at it like that...It's just I don't want to hurt this persons feelings, but I already have my one person..." Darling said blushing delicately.

"Oh you mean Apple..."

Before Raven could say more the white haired princess stopped her by saying. "No! No... She isn't my one, my true love. I do know why kissed worked on her I believe that it is because I was worried about that person at the time...But now I don't know what to do everyone thinks I and Apple belong together... And we don't."

The dark haired princess could see how upset the white haired princess was she gently touched her arm in a conforming gesture. "The only thing you can do about that Darling is show them the truth or tell them the truth."

"That might actually be a good idea. Thank you for your help Raven."

"You are welcome it's good to see you smiling again." The darkly dressed princess told her companion.

Darling found herself blushing, she covered Raven's hand on her arm. "Shall we walk back to school?"

"Sure."

Together the pair set off back to Ever After High they didn't say a lot as after the day they had experienced they both had a plenty on their minds. The two said their goodbyes in the dorm hallway before heading to their rooms. Once in her room Darling settled down her purchases, grabbed some note paper and started making plans. Raven mean while was sitting at her desk staring at herself in the mirror her eyes lost in thought a blank sheet of paper before her in the end she could think of nothing to write and went bed her dreams filled with Darling.

It was the next day that Darling took Ravens advice by doing an interview with Blondie for her mirror cast with Apple. "So Darling you and Apple had something you wanted to say to every one?"

The blonds both flushed delicately and the daughter of Snow White spoke first. "I and Darling want people to know that we are not true loves."

Darling gave a nod of agreement. "I will confess at the time I broke the curse on Apple I was only thinking that Apple was going to die and I had my mind on the pain this would cause the one I have long loved. So you see my mind was not on the princess herself. So Apple and I now believe that it was in fact this love which broke the curse."

"So Darling who is this mysterious person?" Blondie asked smiling at the white blond young woman.

The princess in question blushed again. "That is my little secret."

Blondie chuckled. "You can't blame a girl for asking. Well thank you both for this interview!"

With that the cast ended Raven smiled to herself, she was glad for both Darling and Apple that the truth about their relationship was out there at long last. The dark haired witch lifted an envelope out of her bag, she surreptitiously posted it into a locker as she walked past it. Raven was quiet nervous about this note but at the same time she hoped that it might start to guide Darling to her door.

The white haired princess came to her locker there were some butterflies in her stomach Darling hoped that maybe now this interview would have tempted her note sender to leave her some kind of clue to where she could find this person or who they might be. Sure enough as she opened the locker a new note awaited her, Darling took it out and opened the note up to read what the note writer had to say this time. 'I have heard your words dearest love and taken them to heart. If you wish to seek me look for a soft hart hidden in the harsh darkness.'

With this latest clue Darling at least now some were to start her search for the one sending her these notes. In fact she now had a rather good idea of who it might be and if this note sender was who the princess suspected than Darling would be extremely happy. The white haired princess went in search of the person who she now hoped with all of her heart was the one sending her these wonderful notes.

Darling found her sitting on the grass outside with her lunch her nose in one of the books they had brought together at the book store yesterday. The princess quickly crossed the grass, as her shadow fell over the lady she looked up from her lunch their eyes met and Darling smiled at her. "May I join you Raven?"

"Of cause." The witch placed the book to once side, she let the princess settle down on the grass beside her before asking. "So how can I help you Darling?"

"You remember when I told you about the love notes I was receiving?"

"Oh yes I remember."

Darling moved a little closer to Raven and said softly. "You're the one who was sending me the notes aren't you?"

The pale lady blushed but gave her a single nod. "Are you upset by finding this out?"

The princess smiled at the witch and shook her head. "No in fact I'm really happy. You are the one who was on my mind when I woke Apple."

"Does that mean you want to kiss me?" Raven asked Darling with a cheeky smile.

"Oh it sure does." The white haired princess said softly, cupping the chin of the other woman.

The two young women kissed softly for a few moments, slowly they pulled apart their eyes locked and after a few moments the princess lent back in and kissed Raven again. The dark haired woman kissed back allowing Darling to pull her close, before she also placed her arms round the other princess. When they both broke this second kiss the two women smiled at each other and then Raven couldn't help but ask. "So you're sure you are happy with this?"

"Yes Raven I am very happy, more than happy I am thrilled after all I love you, I have for a long while and how do you feel about this Raven?"

The witch blushed slightly but answered this question from the other woman. "I love you too Darling but you know that from my notes."

"Yes you notes did tell me how you felt but I wanted to hear you tell me that you loved me." The princess admitted softly cuddling Raven close to her.

"So what do we tell the others?" The dark haired lady asked the one she loved.

"You don't have to tell us anything." Said Apple's voice from behind them, the two young women jumped they turned to face her and found all their friends behind them.

The whole group was smiling at them, even Dex who was standing beside Cupid hand in hand with her. It was Apple who spoke to the new couple first. "You two look so right together."

"Adorable." Agreed Cupid said with a smile for them.

Blushing slightly Raven looked to Darling who looked back and pressed a kiss to the forehead of the lady she loved. This caused the blush on the witches face to grow, making their friends laugh slightly as they did this the dark haired young woman hid her face in Darling. Apple herded the others off and smiled back at the new couple before she spoke. "You two enjoy your selves."

"We will." Darling assured her.

This was the start of the loving relationship between Raven and Darling. This would be a relationship which would last through school and into their future. This love had its good times and it's bad however the two women grew closer with each other despite their difficulties. There were many accepted them there were some who did not but Raven and Darling were strong enough in their love to survive anything that life threw at them.


End file.
